


Day 28: In an Alley (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [28]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Laurence is a bit drunk, Making a mess, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence had a bit too much to drink, which his body wants to get rid off.
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 6





	Day 28: In an Alley (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

It was late, he was drunk and Laurence had a problem. Not, that he was drunk, he was used to this and also, because of his usage of the old blood, he could keep his thoughts well together when drunk, even when his body didn't want to cooperate and he was more staggering home then walking. 

No, the problem was, that the bar had kicked him out before he had the chance to use their facilities. For once, Ludwig hadn't come searching for him, either having been busy or more likely have given up on trying to get him on toning down the drinking. It shouldn't had been too much of a problem at all anyway, because Laurence knew where the next public bathroom was and he would be able to hold the ten minutes it would take him to get there. 

However, he now had a whole different problem. He must have spaced out on his way to the public bathroom, because when he came back to his sense, he was in a part of town that wasn't familiar at all, there wasn't a public bathroom in sight and his bladder felt like it was close to bursting. 

“Fuck, maybe I should tone down on the drinking...”, Laurence muttered to himself while he scanned the area, hoping that he would recognize a landmark and could head into the direction of the nearest public bathroom. It was concerning that he literally lost minutes of his life, but currently he was more concerned with not soaking his pants. 

He crossed his legs under him as he tried to find out where he was. He was proud to say that he knew Yharnam really really well, especially Cathedral Ward and Central Yharnam. Of course there was also Old Yharnam, but nobody actually went there after the cleansing. There were rumours about beasts still living there as well as that any hunter who dared to tread into would be warned and then attacked... At least nobody there would mind if he just took a piss in a corner, but that would be suicide. Even the most harmless looking beasts were deadly. 

Gladly, he hadn't wandered into Old Yharnam. It took Laurence a minute more to recognize where he was. Mostly because of the smell and the water that was splashing around his feet. Damn, that sound wasn't helping his bladder at all. He clasped a hand over his crotch when he threatened to leak.

“How did I manage to walk myself into the _fucking_ sewers?!”, he yelled and made the trek to one of the ladders which would lead out of this place, sighing. At least he knew that Odeon Chapel wasn't too far away now where he could use the facilities... but when he thought about what would await him on Odeon Chapel, he wasn't in the mood to go there at all. The creature that he had named Amydgala was sitting on there and when he had to look at it in his current state, the possibility of him getting wet was very high. 

He should take the long way around, but that meant a good hour of walking and his bladder wouldn't make it that long anymore. Laurence thought about if there was a public bathroom on the avoidance route and to his luck, he remembered one. It should be a good ten minutes away from the sewer entrance. Once Laurence was in front of the ladder, he grabbed the first rung with his hands and wanted to step on it, but had to stop when a wave of desperation hit him and he had to cross his legs and took a few deep breathes to calm his bladder down. 

“I wonder how I managed to space out so much that I took the ladder down the sewers.”, Laurence said to himself as he climbed up the ladder, stopping every few rungs to force his bladder to not release on the spot. He was more than glad when he was out of the sewers and sat a short while on the floor, before rising and heading with swift steps into the direction of the public bathroom. 

The streets of Yharnam were empty at this time of the night. It not only was because of the late hour, but also because once Yharnam did had a curfew after sundown, so that the hunters of the workshop could work in peace. Since the workshop had been closed down and been replaced with the church hunters, the curfew had been lifted, because now the hunt was called out and then everyone locked themselves in, but it was still deeply ingrained into the heads of the Yharmanites, because at night almost nobody left their house. 

For Laurence it was more than welcome, because it meant that nobody would be in his way and nobody would see him grasping his crotch, which he had to resort to to avoid leaking. He had the feeling that a few drops had already managed to escape...

Laurence' bladder jolted in expectation once the public bathroom came into side, but it screamed in protest once he saw the “out of order” sign. 

“Oh, come on, really?!”, Laurence said, crossing his legs and still trying to open the door, he would piss into a broken toilet too, as long as it meant that he could piss. Of course the door was closed, as was common for any broken public bathrooms. Laurence sighed and considered his options. 

He could swallow down his fear and go back to Oedon Chapel. It would be another twenty minutes walk and he had to hope he wouldn't piss his pants once he saw the Amydgala, but the other option was a forty minute walk until he was back at the grand cathedral. 

Oedon Chapel felt like the better option. While Laurence still cursed that he hadn't walked there right away, his bladder suddenly gave him an ultimatum. 

He had to find a place to empty it out in the next two minutes or it would release right where he was standing. 

Nervously, Laurence took a look around. The public bathroom was out of the question, there wasn't a park or anything other nearby and he couldn't just knock at one of the houses, in the middle of the night, and ask them to use their bathroom. 

His gaze fell into a dark alleyway instead. 

Laurence didn't exactly like this answer. He wasn't drunk enough to justify pissing into an alley, but he had to admit that he didn't had any other options. With a sigh, he hurried into the alley. He knew that if he got caught, he would have to pay a fine, Yharnam wasn't keen on public urination, but he cared less about having to pay a fine as about rumours that would spread when people saw him pissing apparently wherever he wanted. 

At least nobody in the houses surrounding the alley seemed to be awake, the windows were dark and the alley itself was dark too, only slightly illuminated by the street lamp from the main street. 

He still hoped that nobody would wake up and look out of the window, seeing him in the faint light, so he was glad to see that at the end of the alley there were some boxes stacked. He hurried behind them with wide steps, gasping when his bladder was about to give up. 

He fought a bit longer with his pants as necessary in his panic, being sure that he managed to lose at least one spurt in his underwear when he finally managed to free himself. His body didn't even give him time to proper aim, but started to piss right away, a long, desperate stream shooting out of him, hitting the cobblestone with a far too loud splattering sound. 

Laurence cringed at the noise as he adjusted his grip and aimed his stream at the wall of one of the houses instead of the floor, trying to keep the noise a bit lower. It seemed to work and as he was sure that nobody had woken up at the initial noise, he relaxed and let out a small sigh, observing the thick stream rolling down the wall, pooling on the ground in a puddle. It rapidly grew and Laurence even had to take a step back so that he wouldn't stand in his own mess. 

He still glanced a bit behind him now and then, still worried that someone might wake up and investigate the sounds. Even though he had reduced the noise, his stream still pattered against the wall, making a little noise, especially in the current intensity. His bladder had been rather full... 

Luck seemed to be on his side though, because nobody woke up and he could empty out his bladder without any trouble. Once his stream stopped, Laurence waited a few seconds longer, letting himself dribbling a bit, before he gently shook off and tucked himself back in. He then turned around and intended to leave, but decided to look back one last time. The wet spot on the wall and especially the puddle resulting from it were pretty huge... and it was also pretty apparent what it was... especially when the smell would hit once it had dried on the cobblestone... 

Laurence shrugged. Nobody would ever know it was him. They would think it was just a random drunk, which kind of... was the truth. For now he was just glad that he was empty and could take his time getting back to cathedral ward. 

What was it what he had been concerned about earlier? Ah yes... spacing out... He would have more than enough time to think about it when he headed into the direction that would skip Odeon Chapel on his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the last one for Laurence, the last two prompts are for Dark Souls.


End file.
